


Drowning

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Summary: mob🍓，有援交内容提及
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	Drowning

1  
驶往空座町的末班车内只有零星的几个人，大都是疲惫不堪眼下有着黑眼圈的上班族，而一护身为高中生是不应该处现在车厢中的。只不过他现在没有穿着制服，而且为了不让人认出他，一护穿了件宽松的带兜帽的卫衣，用兜帽将自己的脸遮挡住。毕竟对于空座町这小镇来说，应该没人不知道他这亮橘色的头发，他又惹出过太多麻烦，除开自己朋友外，他的同龄人还有那些循规蹈矩的大人们都会绕着他走。  
一护看着车厢里没人，便将兜帽放下，他的橘发乱糟糟的，末梢扫过肩膀，而前发挡在眼前有些碍事。一护曾经会拜托妹妹们帮他打理过长的头发，而最近这几天游子也会问他为什么不将其剪短，他只是回答道只是想换个发型，留长点也没有什么不好的。  
但那不是真正的原因，他抚上脖颈，触到在橘发下看不见的红印。头发留长后，就不用那么刻意去遮住这些印子了。短发的时候，每次从外面回来，都会回家在镜前仔细找他的客人在脖子上留下的痕迹，然后再覆上创口贴。  
然后就会被学校的朋友们嘘寒问暖，应付他们每个人实在是太麻烦了。而其中几个将事实猜到十有八九的人不会问他，可是在与他们谈中，会看见他们眼神里透露出的担忧，这实在让他感到不是滋味。  
一护对这些事异常敏感，毕竟从很小的时候他就不喜欢做被担忧的一方。  
其实他完全可以选择放弃，毕竟他也知道出卖身体不是件好事。  
在此之前其实他就已经在万事屋以及学校那边赚了些钱了。可一护想了想几个月下来的存款，甚至还不够他一个星期和两三个陌生男人上过床之后的零头。就算如此，一护也不需要这么多钱，而且为了避嫌，每次都会到空座町外去。处理留下来的伤在诊所里拿药也是件麻烦的事，一两次，他的父亲不会过问，但是次数多了，他就怕父亲知道这件事。  
所以不管怎么说，在常人看来这整件事都太过异常了。可若是有人问他理由是什么，倒也很简单。  
性于他来说就如海洛因。他是无药可救的瘾君子，他不渴求某个人的拥抱，只是想要寻找窒息而死前某一刻瞬间的欢愉。  
到底是怎么开始的呢。一护想了想，就跟很多三俗电影一样，去了个地下酒吧，被人搭讪，被灌酒，然后稀里糊涂被一个人上了。甚至还是在靠近后门的厕所里，瓷砖上全是排泄物留下的痕迹，昏暗，臭气扑鼻，恶心得要死，一护被那人拉到一个隔间，被他摁着脑袋，摔在便器后的墙上。他听见背后那人松解皮带的声音，半勃的性器蹭着他的腿缝，然后那人才垮下一护的裤子。那人当然是等不及的，毕竟这种性不在于互相交流，而只是在对另一方施压，他尝试着直接挺进完全没有被用过的穴口，用龟头将其硬生生撑开，让一护的穴道包裹着他的生殖器。对于一护来说，这个过程漫长又痛苦，让自己身体去接受异物，让它将自己撑满。一护的手肘抵在墙壁上，从而让自己的上半身维持在一定的高度。一护没有一个能让他抓住的助力物，而他无处可放的双手，就像是祈祷者那样双指交叉紧扣在一起，而指甲因用力过度而泛白。  
在那个人完全进入一护体内时，他没有立即开始抽插，他俯下身，把一护已经湿透的衬衫解开，抚摸着身下年轻健康的肉体，然后将阴茎缓慢拔出，再次挺近，碾着一护肠腔里每一处肉壁。那人在一护搅乱体内的同时，搓揉着略有弹性的胸肌，再是玩弄乳头，将其嵌在两指指腹间，又用手掌的细纹磨动，然后往前扯。那应该是痛的，但被后穴承受的疼痛盖过了，撑破的裂口中的血与汗水混在一起从腿根开始缠绕着腿部流到膝盖上。  
此时一护已经在意识的边缘了，那人再次退出但之后却没有进入。一护回过头，泪水让他视线变得模糊，只能看见乱七八糟的色块。那人好像让要他做些什么，但是他根本听不清楚语句，他的一只耳朵只有耳鸣的嗡嗡声，而另一只则被自己的喘气声占据。于是那人粗暴地将一护的双腿并拢，然后再将阴茎插入双腿中。一护这才知道那人是要让自己用双腿夹住他的生殖器，然后一护照做了。一护感受到那人的阴茎在臀部下的双腿之间来回滑动，蹭过一护自己的阴茎，那是种自慰时酥麻的快感，在这个时候他才能触碰到一丝性的欢愉。之前只有痛苦而已。一护下意识用手去撸动自己的阴茎，而后面的男人也没有停止，他的指节甚至会蹭到男人的生殖器。然后一护射了，白色的浊液有些撒在了另一个人的阴茎上。  
那人像是发怒了，紧掐住一护的脖子，让他逐渐窒息，然后再松开，等他缓一会，再继续阻断他的呼吸。反复做了几次，一护已经完全没有力气，他再也没有办法支撑住，手肘从墙壁上划滑下。有缺口的瓷砖将他的手臂划开一道很长的口子。  
一护跪坐在冰凉的地上，上半身趴在马桶盖上，他想就这样睡去，醒不醒来都无所谓。但是那人还没有尽性，他把一护拎起来，让一护面对着自己。男人打开一护的双腿，刚才用过穴口还没有合拢，于是他再次进入了一护的体内。伤口再次裂开的疼痛将一护唤醒，不仅如此，男人拿出细小的银针穿过他的乳头。  
一护这次终于叫出声来，在此前所有呻吟都会消失在喉咙里，咬着舌头将它憋回去。但疼痛之后，是性带给他的快感，又或许他已经开始享受痛苦，一护已经分不清两者的区别，或是说两者皆有。  
男人将银针拔出，舔舐着淌下来的血液，吮吸着，啃咬着一护的乳尖。这让一护身体起了反应，他的后穴将那人的生殖器裹得更紧。那人便是更加兴奋，停下手中的挑逗，加快了抽插的频率。他听见了在断断续续的喘息中泄漏出的甜腻叹息声，于是便反复研磨着那块性感带，然后再将阴茎埋入甬道最深处，将精液全部射入，再拔出。  
男人看着眼前被自己搞得乱七八糟的橘发男孩，最后撬开他泛白的唇，舌头探入口腔，尝了一口红色的软肉。才终于把一护随意扔在隔间里，趁着他还没能从性事里缓过来。  
其实即使一护醉得再很厉害，他是完全有能力摆脱那个人的。只是莫名其妙的，他没有这样做，跟中了蛊似的。或许是那段时间他的精神状态，并没有自己所想的那样正常，内心也没有那样坦然，甚至有些浑浑噩噩。又或许他怀念割裂脏器的尖锐刀锋给他带来的肉体上的伤痛。  
但这都不足以成为这起事件发生的原因，而它过于荒诞不经，寻找原因又没有意义。 所以只剩下他被一个陌生男人强奸了的事实。  
一护睡了一会儿，什么也没有梦见，醒来的时候，伤口撕裂的疼痛依旧刺激着他的神经。一护觉得小腹有些鼓胀，他低下头，看着惨不忍睹的下半身，血渍和精液的污渍混在一起。一护总不可能什么都没有处理就离开，他的手伸向自己的后穴，用指甲将残留在肠壁上的浊液一点点刮出来。  
但这当然是没法清理干净的，他想到入口处的洗手池，于是他打开隔间的门，也没有在意会不会其他人出现在厕所里，全身上下只挂了件像破布一样的衬衫在身上，光着脚，走了出来。一护踩着了地上的玻璃碎渣。起初他什么感觉也没有，直到他低下头看见脚趾上的粘稠的液体，地上由鲜血涂出来的脚印，他看向位于狭小空间右上角里唯一的窗口，那里缺损了一部分。断裂的切面上没有积灰，而在碎玻璃间有一块不大的石子。 那扇玻璃窗还没有碎多久。  
一护朝着窗口将石子扔了出去，然后再拔出了扎进肉里碎渣。  
现在一护面前是一面碎了的镜子，他的影像在里面四分五裂，脖子上的红印，渗出血的伤口，眼下的泪痕，也一并扭曲了。 一护不知道在镜子面前该摆出什么样的表情，他应该愤怒吗，应该悲伤吗。一护久久凝视着镜中的自己，他从自己咖啡色瞳孔里什么也没有看见。  
于是他低下头，不再去看。  
一护打开水龙头打湿了洗手池旁放置的纸巾。他用冷得刺骨的水擦拭着身体，废纸扔进垃圾桶里，最后他停下时，桶里已经被塞满了，红色白色的纸团已经被挤出来了一部分。然后一护穿上被他扔在隔间的其他衣物，终于从那里面走了出来。  
一护那天回去得很晚，他打开家门的时候，一心就在门口站着。一心视线扫过一护身上的淤青，而稍微严重伤口一护已经简单处理过了。一护和自己的父亲对视了好一会儿，最后一心问他发生了什么事，一护敷衍地回答到只是跟一群人打架没有应付得过来而已。


End file.
